Blog użytkownika:Mary Draw/Jakaś opowieść 2
Tamtaradaram! 2 część mojego opowiadania! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :). (1 część - http://pl.five-night-at freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Mary_Draw/Jaka%C5%9B_opowie%C5%9B%C4%87) 'Wstęp' Ile ja już tu siedzę? 30-40 lat? Nie wiem. Straciłem rachubę czasu. W mojej głowie wciąż łomocą krzyki małych dzieci. Jednak one teraz są szczęśliwe. Są wolne, nie tak, jak ja. Pamiętam jeszcze, jak zaczęło się to piekło... 'Rozdział 1.' Moje krzyki było słychać w całej pizzerii. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało. Jeszcze słyszałem, jak niosą się echem po korytarzach. Duszyczki dzieci siedziały razem tuląc się do siebie. Ja leżałem na podłodze dławiąc się własną krwią. Krew wylewała się ze mnie, niczym z dziurawego naczynia. Wszystko to mną miotało. Drżałem ze smutku i bólu. Widziałem, jak dzieci odchodzą, opuszczają pokój. Z ledwością wyciągnąłem w ich stronę rękę. Chciałem, żeby mnie nie zostawiły. -Ty nie opuścisz tego miejsca, nigdy. Przeszył mnie strach. Ledwo uniosłem swoją głowę, by cokolwiek dostrzec. -O Boże... Nie wierzyłem w to, co widziałem. Zobaczyłem chłopaka, którego jako pierwszego...zabiłem. -Zbyt wiele przeszliśmy, byś teraz mógł w spokoju odejść...Będziesz tu gnił, aż do końca...Oni razem z tobą... Łzy chłopaka spływały z jego bieluśkich policzków. Kilka z nich upadło na moją dłoń. -Au...!-wyjęczałem. Łzy duszy wbijały się w moją rękę niczym ciernie nasączone trucizną. -Czemu im to zrobiłeś...? Czemu mi to zrobiłeś...? Mieliśmy jeszcze tyle przed sobą! Stał przede mną ze zwieszoną głową. -Ja...Przepraszam... -TYLE MASZ MI DO POWIEDZENIA!? Chwycił mnie za gardło. Wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi białymi źrenicami. Z oczu czarnych jak smoła wyciekała krew zmieszana ze łzami. -Nie trafisz do Niebios, czy też Czeluści Wieczystych...Chciaż to drugie ci się należy, jak psu buda... Podniósł mnie, zacieśniając swoje palce na mojej szyi. -Tchnę w ciebie życie...Ale tylko po to, byś odkupił swoje winy... -Ale...Jak? -To już twój PROBLEM. Po tych słowach cisnął mną o ziemię. Grzmotnąłem tyłem głowy o kafelki. Moje oczy zaczęły same się zamykać. Zdąrzyłem jeszcze zobaczyć znikającego chłopaka. Przez sekundę wyglądał tak, jak w czasie morderstwa. Moje oczy się zamknęły. 'Rozdział 2.' -O MÓJ BOŻE! Obudziłem się. Gdzieś na tyłach rozlegały się wrzaski. -BOŻE, NIE! To był Mike. Z jego krzyków wywnioskowałem, że naprawdę przeraził się rozszarpanego Scott' a. -JA P****OLĘ! Co tu się stało?! Do akcji przyłączył się szef. -Sz-szefie! J-ja nie wiem! Chciałem zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje. Usiłowałem wyjść z kostiumu, jako dusza, duch, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie wiem jak, ale chciałem to zrobić. Jakimś cudem udało mi się do połowy wyjść z kostiumu. -Gdzie idziesz? Przede mną stanął chłopak, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałem. -Nigdy nie opuścisz tego miejsca...Poznajesz może te słowa? -A-ale j-ja nie ch-chcę pójść d-do Nieba, cz-czy P-Piekła... -Hehe...Ja wiem...Ale mówiąc, że tu zostaniesz, miałem na myśli też to, że będziesz gnił w tym kostiumie aż do końca. Twoja dusza też. Chwycił mnie za kark. -No...Mam nadzieję, że to dla ciebie jasne... Popatrzyłem na niego przerażony. -Więc? -T-tak... -Wspaniale. Puścił mnie. Szybko schowałem się w kostiumie królika. -Żegnam. Chłopak rozpłynął się w powietrzu. -"Ch*lera jasna...Może chociaż mogę się ruszać..."-myślałem chwilę nad tym, czy mam spróbować wstać, czy też nie. Po chwili usłyszałem trzask i krzyk. To przekonało mnie do powstania z podłogi. Z ledwością się podniosłem; wszystko mnie bolało, jak podczas mojej śmierci. Oparłem się o ścianę. Kołysząc się na boki i kulejąc, ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia spojrzałem jeszcze na rozwalone roboty. Szedłem krętym korytarzem. Wydawał mi się o wiele dłuższy. Stawiałem niepewnie kroki, tak, jakbym uczył się chodzić. O mały włos, a przewróciłbym się o porozrzucane puszki. Co chwilę musiałem zmieniać kierunek, bo korytarz był strasznie kręty. Długo mi zajęło przedostanie się do Mike'a i szefa. Jednak, gdy tam dotarłem, ich rozmowa się kończyła. -Mam nadzieję, że to się jakoś samo rozwiąże...Narazie... -Ma pan zamiar nic nie robić?-przerwał mu Mike. -Nie chciałbym, żeby reputacja restauracji na tym ucierpiała. -Ucierpiała?! Ha ha!-Mike zaśmiał się dosyć głośno.-I tak tego miejsca już praktycznie nikt nie odwiedza! Wszystko przez to, co stało się w '87! Wie pan, co mam na myśli, prawda? -Tak, wiem co masz na myśli. Chciałbym tylko, żeby o tym zapomniano... -Jak można o tym zapomnieć?! Ugryziono człowieka! I zginęło wtedy 5 dzieci! W tym...m-mój syn... -Przykro mi z tego powodu... -Tę pizzerię należy zamknąć, a nie wznawiać! Mam poprostu dosyć tego chorego g*wna! -Mike, uspokój się. -Niech się k**wa sam pan uspokoi! Nie wie pan, co ja musiałem przeżyć! Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że moje dziecko zginęło...Argh! Jeszcze Jeremy nie wiem, czy będzie żył! Już drugi rok jest w śpiączce! Chcą oszczędzić mu tych cierpień i go...wyłączyć, czy jakoś tak! Ale to mój przyjaciel! Jednego straciłem, nie chcę stracić drugiego! Pan Fred nic nie mówił. Podczas wspominania o tym całym zabójstwie zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Mike patrzył na Freda (szefa) ze łzami w oczach. -I co pan chce teraz zrobić?! Jeszcze działać w tym p**ebanym interesie?!-Mike pchnął szefa na ścianę. -Natychmiast się uspokój, albo cię wyleję! -Proszę bardzo! Mam to głęboko w d*pie! Zdjął swoją czapkę i rzucił nią prosto w zaschniętą kałużę krwi. -Wyp***dalam z tąd! Mike krzyknął Fredowi prosto w twarz i wyszedł z pizzerii. -Co za...Ugh... Zauważyłem, że zmierza w moją stronę. Chciałem uciec, ale nogi mi na to nie pozwalały. Oparłem się o ścianę, mając nadzieję, że on mnie nie zobaczy. Nagle coś mnie wciągnęło. 'Rozdział 3.' -Ej..! -Cii! Ktoś zatkał mi usta dłonią. -Siedź cicho, a może cię nie usłyszy... Z ledwością słyszałem głos, który do mnie przemawiał. Szeptał. -Co on sobie myśli, do jasnej cho**ry?! Że może od tak zwalniać się z pracy?! Oj, ja mu jeszcze pokażę!... Fred mówił sam do siebie. Klęcząc, czekałem aż sobie pójdzie. -Poszedł? Odepchnął się ode mnie, zasłąniając mi oczy ręką. Wychylił głowę, by coś zobaczyć. -Dobra. Już go nie ma. Mówił normalnie. -"Ten głos coś mi mówi...Scott?"-przeleciało mi przez głowę. -Mało brakowało, a zobaczyłby nas...ciebie...-postać obróciła się w moją stronę. -E...-zatkało mnie.-S-Scott? To ty? Cz-czym ty jesteś? Przede mną stał Scott. Ale nie taki, jakiego znałem, inny. Światło lampy prześwitywało przez jego białe ciało. -S-sam zbytnio nie wiem. W-wydaje mi się, że czymś w r-rodzaju...d...ducha? Spojrzał na siebie. -Nie mam pojęcia... -S-Scott...Oni cię...zabili... -Eh...-westchnął smutno.-Wiem... Z jego oka wypłynęła łza. -To strasznie bolało...Ale w-widzę, że nie tylko ja dzisiaj s-straciłem szansę n-na... -Odkupienie win... -Akurat nie o to m-mi chodziło...Straciłem szansę na...ż-żywot. -Eh...No cóż... -Czemu mnie zostawiłeś? Rozumiem, że bałeś się o-o swoje ż-życie, a-ale mogłeś wrócić...z siekierką, cz-czym kolwiek. Mogłeś chociaż zobaczyć, c-co się stało... -Czekałem na roboty...Widziałeś, jakie były...co ci zrobiły...tam jedynie mogłem się schować. Widziałem je, miałem miejsce, żeby je powstrzymać... -A zginąłeś...Jak? P-przecież je rozp***rzyłeś... -Dusze. To przez nie. -Jak? -Zagoniły mnie tam. Cho*ernie się bałem. -Ale, co one mogłyby ci zrobić? -Nie wiem, ale coś na pewno. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy. Scott ciągle stał przy drzwiach i patrzył, czy ktoś nie idzie. -Ku**a!, -O ch***ra... Szef dobrał się do rozwalonych robotów. -Ja go zabiję....Zaszczelę! 12 tysięcy poszło się bujać! VINCENT! Wychodź! Gdzie jesteś, do ch***ry!? -O ja cię...Boże... Już sam nie wiem, czy lepsze jest gnicie tutaj, czy to, co on by mi zrobił... -Wiesz, co? Ja to bym się cieszył na twoim miejscu. -VINCENT!!! Krzyki szefa wyraźnie było słychać tam, gdzie my byliśmy. Czyli na drugim końcu pizzerii. Scott wychylił głowę za drzwi. -Wchodzi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. -Skąd wiesz? -W tablecie widzę. -Serio? -Tak. Chodź, zobaczysz. Z ledwością wstałem z podłogi. -Ile tam musi być krwi... Za drzwi wycieka! Patrzyłem się na nogi szefa. Tylko tyle było widać. Po chwili zaczął iść do tyłu. Wychodząc poślizgnął się na mojej krwi. -Eeee... Słychać było jak jęczy. -Boże... O Boże... Szybko wstał. -V-Vincent... -Co? -Zostawiłeś ślady. Przerażony popatrzyłem na podłogę. -O nie. Sz-szef je z-zobaczył. -K***a! -Boże! O-on już tu jest! Zaczął mówić ciszej. -Ja cię chrzanię... Skąd to...? Otworzył nasze drzwi. Wyraz jego twarzy nie wróżył nic dobrego. -E...E... Pokazał na mnie palcem. -Sz-szefie... Zbladł, poczym zemdlał. -Cudownie. 'Rozdział 4.' -I-i co teraz!? -A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć! -O cho***ra... T-trzeba go g-gdzieś z-zanieść. D-do biura? -Nie! Może lepiej...Do kuchni! -Wiesz, nawet dobry pomysł... P-podobno ktoś tam schował w-wódkę...-popatrzył na mnie. -Hehe... -...można ją otworzyć i zostawić p-przy nim. Powiedzą, ż-że się upił. -Dobra...To teraz trza go wziąć. Chwyciłem go za ręce. Scott chwycił za nogi. -Na trzy...Raz, dwa, trzy. Podniosłem go. -Ch***ra! -Scott! Co ty robisz, do ch**ery! -Jestem duchem! Cz-czego żeśmy się s-spodziewali! Ah! -Oczywyście...Muszę ja go tachać. A kuchnia jest korytarz stąd! -No nie moja w-wina, że jestem duchem! -A czyja!? -No twoja! -A...! A no tak, moja. Trudno. Przerzuciłem go sobie przez ramię i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę kuchni. Ledwo go tam zaniosłem. Gdy dotarliśmy do kuchni, szybko położyłem go na stole. -No. To gdzie schowałeś tą wódę? -Na szafce. Dość wysoko. Wziąłem jakieś krzesło i podsunąłem pod szafkę. Wszedłem na nie i zacząłem jeździć ręką po pułce. Przewróciłem pare rzeczy, ale dzięki temu odnalazłem butelkę. Wyjąłem ją. -Ej...-powiedziałem zawiedziony.-Ktoś ją już otworzył. -No i dobrze! I-ile zostało! -Połowa... -No to super! Będzie to wyglądało tak, jakby naprawdę się upił! -No, w sumie racja. Wziąłem jakąś gąbkę i wylałem na nią trochę wódki. Wycisnąłem jej zawartość na usta nieprzytomnego Freda. -Po co...A już wiem. -Bo od tego, który pił, czuć alkohol. Miałem wsadzić mu butelkę w dłoń. Jednak tego nie zrobiłem. -N-no co jest? Połóż ją tam. -Ch***ra, ale mnie kusi, żeby się napić. -Nie pij już! Jest prawie 7:00! Popatrzyłem się na zegar. Wskazywał 6:55. -Jeden łyk. Nie pomyśłałem, że taki napój może mi nie przejść przez przebite gardło. Po jednym łyku rzuciłem butelką we Freda i oplułem kamerę. Krew zmieszana z wódką zalała przewody i obiektyw. Kamera zaczęła "skrzeczeć". -Dobra. Idziemy. Szybko wyszliśmy z kuchni. -No to pokazałeś klasę... -Cicho bądź...Ej, słyszałeś? -Co? -Ktoś wszedł do pizzerii. Ruszyłem w stronę biura. Znajdowało się obok wyjścia. -Halo? Jest tu ktoś? Wychyliłem głowę zza ściany. -Elinor? Zdziwiło mnie to, że moja siostra przyszła do tej pizzerii. Zawsze ją omijała. -Vincent? Wyszedłem jej na spotkanie. Stanąłem w zacienionym miejscu. -Och. To jeden z tych obrzydliwych robotów. Miała na rękach swoje dziecko. Podszedłem do niej bliżej. -O Boże... Otworzyła szeroko usta i oczy. -Elinor... -Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, ty wytworze diabelski! Rzuciła we mnie tekturowym pudełkiem i wybiegła z pizzerii. Przez pare minut wpatrywałem się w szklane drzwi. -I co? K-kto to był? -Ta zrąbana dziw...moja siostra-wycedziłem przez zęby. -Słyszałem, jak cię wyzwała. To przykre... -Ona nie widziała mnie, tylko ten zgniło-zielony, okrwawiony, dziurawy kostium. -No, ale te słowa i tak były skierowane do ciebie. Westchnąłem. -I co teraz robimy? -Nie mam bladego pojęcia... -Hm...Ciekawe, co pomyślą sobie klienci. Rozp******elony człowiek w biurze, roz*******elone roboty, "schlany" szef. -Krwawe odbicia stóp w p-prawie całej pizzerii... Wyliczanie przerwały nam kroki dobiegające sprzed pizzerii. -Kto ma dzienną zmianę? -Mike. J-jeszcze woźny. -K***a. Musimy się schować. Chciałem pchnąć Scott' a, ale zapomniałem, że jest duchem i wyłożyłem się na podłodze, -O, k***a! Mój brzuch! -S-są już blisko! Wstawaj! -Nie mogę! -T-to zrób coś! Kroki było słychać coraz to bliżej nas. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. -Jakbym mógł, to bym cię kopnął w du**ko, żebyś tylko zaczął myśleć! -Ach! Już wiem! Z wielkim bólem zacząłem czołgać się po podłodze. Z ledwością dowlokłem się do pokoiku, w którym schował mnie Scott. -Boże, wyglądałeś jak zbity pies. -Trudno. Grunt, że udało mi się schować. 'Rozdział 5.' -...Coś mi od******liło. To wszystko przez te zdarzenia... -Yhm...Rozumiem...Każdemu może po czymś takim siąść psycha... Ich rozmowę było bardzo wyraźnie słychać. -A tak w ogóle, to czemu tu wróciłeś? -Muszę zarabiać na rodzinę. Mam jeszcze... inne wydatki... -Heh, k***a...-powiedziałem to śmiejąc się.- Inne wydatki. No cóż, jak się komuś zrobi dziecko, tak już jest...Nie Scott? -Co? Ah, t-tak...-odpowiedział. Widocznie nie był zainteresowany tym, co mówię. Podbierał ścianę z założonymi rękami. -Czy ty mnie słuchasz? A tak w ogóle...Jakim ch***rnym cudem podpierasz ścianę? Jesteś duchem! Popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, a potem na siebie. -Nie wiem...Może to zależy, w jakiej formie się znajduję, chociaż to nie jest... -Możliwe. Człowieku, ja powinienem umrzeć, a żyję! Wszystko jest możliwe! Weź się zmień na tego, co byłeś przed chwilą. Tego bez nóg. -Erm... Dobra? Posłuchał mnie i zmienił formę. Po chwili wtopił się w ścianę. -KUUUU...Ja...CH****A! Musiałem tachać 75 kilo na plecach, a ty teraz wyjeżdżasz mi z tym, że możesz zmieniać formę i ruszać różne rzeczy! -J-ja nie wiedziałem... -To żeś...K***a! Powinieneś dostać niezły wpi****l ode mnie! Byłem tak pochłonięty rozmową ze Scott' em, że nie zauważyłem, jak drzwi do naszego schowka się otwarły. Kiedy się zorientowałem, przy mnie leżały już 2 ciała. -Teraz masz mi pomóc! Chwyciłem nogi Mike' a i zacząłem nim wlec przez korytarze. Wytarłem nim większość plam i pare pajęczyn. Całą drogę kląłem pod nosem. Scott taszczył sprzątacza tuż za mną. Kiedy dotarliśmy do głównej sali, ciepnąłem Mike' a na najbliższy stolik i usiadłem na krześle obok. Scott położył woźnego obok, na podłodze. -Dobrze by było, żeby nikt nie wszedł do tej przeklętej pizzerii. Idź zamknij drzwi i wywieś, że zamknięte. Scott pobiegł w stronę wyjścia. Ja siedząć i nudząc się wziąłem jakiś walający się pisak i zacząłem rysować po twarzy Mike' a. -Vincent! S-słuchaj...-Scott wyłonił się zza ściany. -Ej! Jeśli połączy się te piegi wyjdzie Wielki Wóz... -Nie pi**rz o głupotach! Policja tu przyjechała! -Aha...Czekaj, CO!? -Nie wiem, dlaczego! M-może twoja siostra widziała ślady krwi na podłodze... -Albo twoje ciało... -Co? Nie mów, że tam podeszla. -Eh...No... -Szl*g...Ja radziłbym ci się schować. I to już. -Ale...Po co? -Mogliby cię pokroić, s-sekcje zrobić, a co najgorsze-chwycił mnie za ramiona.-Dalej byś żył. -K***a. Tego zdecydowanie nie chcę. Ale gdzie... Zdanie przerwał mi trzask łamanego szkła. -Już tu są!-pisnął Scott. Z ledwością stanąłem na nogach i, kulejąc, ruszyłem w stronę pokoju, w którym straciłem żywot. W ostatnim momencie udało mi się zamknąć drzwi. -Boże...Moje nogi... -Boże...Mój brzuch... Po plecach przeleciały mi ciarki. Powoli odwróciłem głowę w stronę dźwięku. -Jak miło cię znów widzieć, Vincent. -Cz-cześć!-odpowiedziałem ze sztuczną radością w głosie. Scott stał w kącie i dziwnie się na nas patrzył. -Kto to? -Oh, nie znamy się.-Podszedł do Scott' a.-Jestem Ricky-wyciągnął rękę. -J-ja Scott, miło poznać-uścisnął dłoń Ricky' emu. -No więc, jak tam u ciebie Vincent? -E-eh... Podszedł do mnie i się o mnie oparł. -Widzę, żeś się nie nudził, nieprawdaż? -N-nie... -A żebyś się nie nudził już dłużej... Pstryknął palcami. -O nie... Przy ścianie przede mną ukazały się duszyczki dzieci z animatronów. -To ja was tu zostawię. Ricky zniknął. -Uh... Wzrok dzieci utkwił na mnie. Scott patrzył raz w moją stronę, drugim razem na nich i tak w kółko. -Scott, ratuj mnie. Oni są straszni... 'Rozdział 6' Siedziałem tuż przy drzwiach. Wyczekiwałem policji, która lada moment, miała zjawić się tuż obok mnie. Scott siedział z kolanami pod brodą, duszyczki bacznie mnie obserwowały. Ja nasłuchiwałem odgłosów za ścianą, które świadczyły, że szef się już obudził; Mike i sprzątacz z resztą też. Przez malusieńkie okienko widziałem, jak ludzie tłoczyli się przed pizzerią. Kurz, który latał w okół nas, wdzierał mi się do płuc. 2 myszy podczas czekania na policję, wdarły się do środka mnie. Zdążyły wyżreć już kilka dziur w moim ciele i kostiumie. Światło, które świeciło przez szczelinę pod drzwiami, było zakłócane przez policję i Freda. -Co się stało? -N-nie mam pojęcia! Podejrzewam o t-to mojego pracownika... -Imię i nazwisko? -V-Vincent... -Nazwisko? -Nigdy nie ujawnił. -Wygląd? Zaczął mnie opisywać. Modliłem się tylko, żeby nie weszli do środka. -Och, no co jest? Nagle stanął przy mnie Ricky. -Mogliby tu już wejść. Ślepi są, że nie zwracają uwagi na krew, którą depczą? -Wolałbym, aby tu nie wchodzili... -A ja wręcz przeciwnie. Obrócił się do mnie tyłem. Patrzył na półki. -Hmmm....Jaka butelka narobi większego hałasu? Szklana, metalowa, szklana, metalowa....Wezmę szklaną. Przy odrobinie szczęścia się roztrzaska. Pochwycił ową butelkę i cisnął nią o drzwi. Huknęła i przy okazji się rozbiła. Jej zawartość wylała się na mnie. -AAAAAGH!!!!!!! Ciecz okazała się być kwasem. Utworzyła mnóstwo dziur w kostiumie, zniszczyła metal i wdarła mi się w skórę. -Co to było!? Drzwi zaczęły się ruszać. Policjanci próbowali je otworzyć. -Tam jest Vincent! Jak go dorwę, to go chyba gołymi rękoma uduszę! Scott i dusze patrzli na mnie przerażeni. Ricky popatrzył z początku przestraszony, a po chwili wściekły. Jego oczy stały się czarne, a źrenice przybrały koloru krwistej czerwieni. -Zasłużyłeś na to- powiedział demonicznym głosem, po czym zniknął. Scott skoczył w moją stronę, tak samo jak duszyczka małej dziewczynki z kręconymi włosami. Reszta podeszła trochę bliżej. -Vincent! Vincent... Położył dłonie na moich ramionach. Leżałem cały obolały. -Vincent!-szef darł się na mnie. Dudnił w drzwi z całej siły. -Niech pan czeka! Czuć od pana alkohol. Pił pan w pracy? -Co? Oczywiście, że nie! -Proszę nie kłamać! -Przecież, k**wa, nie kłamię! -Porozmawiamy na komisariacie. -Co!? Proszę mnie puścić! Jeszcze przez chwilę się szamotali, ale w końcu poszli. Scott patrzyl na mnie smutny. Duszyczka też wydawała się być nieszczęśliwa. -Chodź Connie. Nie powinnaś przejmować się tym śmieciem. Dusza chłopczyka chwyciła ją za ramię. Odeszli ode mnie. Jego słowa bardzo mnie zraniły, chociaż miał rację... Scott siedział obok mnie. Powoli zapadła noc. Myślałem nad tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Cały obolały leżałem i próbowałem rozmawiać ze Scott' em. Jednak kwas wdarł mi się do gardła i ledwo się porozumiewaliśmy. Po jakimś czasie przyszedł Ricky i nakazał duszyczkom wrócić do kostiumów. Kiedy miał już sobie pójść, popatrzył jeszcze na mnie z pogardą. Mruknłą coś pod nosem i zniknął. 'Rozdział 7' Minęły 2 dni. Fred widocznie o mnie zapomniał. Siedziałem, a raczej leżałem tuż przy drzwiach. Coś stało się z klamką i nie dało się ich wcale otworzyć. Scott próbował to zrobić, ale jedyne, co mu się udało, to wywalenie się na mnie. Jakżesz cierpiałem z tego powodu. Kostium pęknął w miejscu klatki piersiowej odsłaniając moje potargane ciało. Scott ledwo wytrzymał widok rozszarpanego ciała i krwi lejącej się po kostiumie. Jednakże udało mu się przezwyciężyć... BOOM! Koniec! Idę na różaniec ;_;. Dokończę potem. (*anielski chór* Cud się staaaaał. Mary ruszyła swoje leniwe...4 litery i coś napisała. Czas, kurna, czas! Mam totalny zaj*b w szkole i czasu nie mam! (zaczepista wymówka; szkoda tylko, że prawdziwa ;_;) Boże...Ja Was tak bardzo przepraszam. Tak mi na sercu ciążyło, że nic nie pisałam ;_;. Wybaczycie mi?) Przepraszam za wszelakie błędy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach